She's Gone
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She was the best friend that I ever had. And she walked away from me. ONESHOT


**Title: **She's Gone.  
**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **She was the best friend that I ever had. And she walked away from me.**  
Author's Note: **Ah, well here I am again righting Reela fic. I'm still not sure if I'm up to par, let me know! It takes place after the beautifully done scene of this week's eppy(3/30). I hope it's good and you like it. Let me know about the small plot and my writing. Thanks, Alys. 

**She's Gone.**

She was the best friend that I ever had. And she walked away from me- or rather she jumped into a taxi and rode away. Sighing to myself as I watched the car roll away I pushed back the sadness and anger that was boiling in me and went back up to the apartment. I slammed the door behind me and threw the shirt on the nearest surface. Questions boiled through my mind as I opened the fridge and peeled out a bottle of beer. I opened it fastly and brought it to my lips. Soaking in the liquid I let it wash down my throat and calm my nerves and feelings. She was gone. She was really gone.

Sitting on the couch I took another gulp of the beer and I instantly knew why she left. It was the feelings that were constantly striking between us, they had exsisted for quite awhile. I ignored them at first, because I didn't know what else to do. She pushed them back, she pretended they weren't there. Until that night, and that's when I knew it was ever. It was then that we were over. Tilting the beer back up in my mouth, I let the beer flow into my mouth and I swallowed it greedily. She was gone. I knew it was coming for weeks now, but I couldn't believe she actually left. She was gone. Sighing again I stood up off the couch and put my beer on the coffee table. Neela would've hated me to do that. Shaking my head at the image of the beer messily strewn upon the coffee table I walked away from it, it was over. All of it was over.

I walked over to the table that the oversized tee-shirt fell on and I picked it up. Rolling it over in my hands I thought back to when Neela handed it to me and then walked away. _I just like to sleep in it. _She whispered before turning away from me. I wanted to kiss her right then. She was saying the right things and acting the right away, I wanted to finally do what I had been thinking about for weeks. But she walked away, and I knew it was wrong. She was married to the person she wanted to be married to. Looking back down at the shirt I tossed it in the air and felt it reach my hands again. She was really gone. She was gone. Shaking my head angrily I threw the shirt across the living room space and I walked away from the scene and into my room.

I slammed the door behind me and sat on heavily on my bed. Bending my head low I rubbed my hands over my head and in my hair and I tried to erase her. She was gone. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. Heaving a breath out I stood up off the bed and paced my room. Neela was my best friend, and I was brinking on loving her, and now she was gone.

Fighting with the urge to yell or throw something else I walked into the bathroom and didn't bother to shut the door behind me. What was the point anymore? I was back to living with myself in an empty apartment. I turned the shower on and quickly slipped my cloths off of my body. If anything could make me feel better and forget her face, it'd just be a long hot shower. I slipped under the prickling of the hot water and tightly closed my eyes.

Neela. She was gone. Letting the warm water wash down my back, I allowed myself to not feel anything for her or about her. She was gone and it was over. Nothing could change that. Setting my back against the white tile that surrounded the shower I opened my eyes and rubbed over them with the palm of my hands for a minute. Sighing again I nodded my head and calmly took in all the facts. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. It was all over.

Letting that small thought sink into my brain I shook my head, allowing the stingy water to rush over my eyes, and I accepted it. She was gone, and we as roomies were over. But it wasn't the end of it all, we had work together. I'd still see her. And for the first time that night I nodded my head. It'd be fine. It would have to be.


End file.
